mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pascal Krauss vs. Mike Stumpf
The first round began and they touched gloves. Stumpf landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Stumpf landed a right hand. Stumpf landed a nice leg kick. Four fifteen. Krauss landed a good leg kick. Four minutes as Stumpf landed a nice inside kick. They're toe to toe here. Stumpf landed an inside kick. Stumpf landed a body kick after eating a jab. Three thirty-five. Stumpf got a good double to guard. Three fifteen remaining. Stumpf is trying to pass. Half-guard. He landed a left elbow there nicely. Three minutes. Krauss regained guard. Butterfly. Krauss landed a right elbow, stood. Two thirty-five. Krauss landed a Superman right uppercut, haha wow. He feinted the Superman. Two fifteen. Stumpf landed an inside kick. Stumpf stuffed a double. Two minutes. Krauss kneed the body there and again. They broke. Stumpf landed an inside kick and a leg kick, one thirty-five, Krauss replied. Krauss landed a right. Krauss landed a leg kick there. One fifteen. Krauss landed a right, jab, leg kick. Jab and an inside kick, one minute as Krauss front kicked the face. Stumpf is slowing down. Krauss landed a leg kick. Krauss dropped him with a right uppercut, kneed the body, short right, thirty-five as Stumpf worked a double. Single, Krauss defended well there. Stumpf kept working. Fifteen. Krauss worked a nasty standing guillotine. He kneed the body. The first round ended, 10-9 Krauss, good round. The second round began. Krauss landed a leg kick. He front kicked the face there. Stumpf checked a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Krauss landed a right uppercut. Leg kick. Another front kick. Four fifteen. Krauss landed a one-two. Krauss landed a nice leg kick. Four minutes. Krauss landed a right anda leg kick. Another Superman right uppercut. Right. Three thirty-five. Krauss landed a good leg kick. Krauss got a beautiful double, Stumpf hit a switch to the clinch, got a trip nicely to half-guard. Three minutes. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Krauss turtled up. He stood to the clinch. Krauss kneed the body. Two minutes. Krauss landed three right elbows. Stumpf's face is bloody.Nose mostly. Right elbow. One thirty-five. Right hand inside, uppercut. Broke with a right elbow. Krauss ate an uppercut. One fifteen as he stuffed a single. "Knee!" Krauss kneed the body. One minte as he kneed the face. Kneed the body. Body and face. Thirty-five. Two to the body. Face there. Fifteen with a left elbow. Another. Krauss kneed the face and ate an inside kick as they broke, the second round ended, 10-9 Krauss but a bit closer. The third round began. Krauss landed a few jabs and ate an inside kick there, four thirty-five. Krauss kneed the face, right hand. Nice exchange. Stumpf had to pick up his mouthpiece. Krauss landed a right. Another. Jab. Superman uppercut. Big right. Four minutes, right uppercut, two rights there nicely. Another right. Krauss landed a nice leg kick. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes, wow Sam's dad just called. Krauss kneed the body there. Stumpf landed a right. Two thirty-five with a nice body kick from Krauss. Stumpf landed an inside kick eating a right hand and another, nice combo and a leg kick. Nice from Krauss. Stumpf is cut over the left eye. Krauss sprawled a single. Clinch. He kneed the body. Two minutes, he broke with a grazing right elbow. Krauss landed a right hand. Stumpf replied with a right uppercut. Stumpf landed an inside kick, Krauss defended a double attempt. One thirty-five. Stumpf pulled guard. One fifteen. Krauss landed some short rights. One minute. Three short left elbows. Short right elbow there. "Sweep!" Krauss landed a left elbow. Thirty-five. Fifteen with a right elbow. Three rights to the body. The third round ended, 10-9 Krauss, 30-27 Krauss.